


Konoha's Oracle

by Caroline_mina_chan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caroline_mina_chan/pseuds/Caroline_mina_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto's world becomes dead, so she thinks to go back in time.The Shinigami has a different idea...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Konoha's Oracle

**Author's Note:**

> so this is an AU in that the Fourth lives and Iruka is born female. Fem!Naruto comes from a different dimention and brings sets of memories for different people.

Disclaimer: to own Naruto would be amazing but far too much work.  
The Oracle, chapter 1

The shift and change of the young child's chakra made Minato look up but he decided that if something was wrong, the child would seek him out as he was the only other human in the house. And sure enough half an hour later he heard the pad of bare feet on the stairs that lead to the door of the room he was in. He didn't look up until the footsteps stopped and when he did, he got a shock, as he had expected a boy.  
A young girl with bright blond hair that was streaked with red that went down to her waist, and had fox ears and two tails that started blonde than went to a rusty red color, nearly like dried blood. She wore what looked like a tattered Hunter's uniform under a large shirt that he recognized as one of his, and had a Hunter's mask in her left hand, though not one he had ever seen before.  
"You are the Yondaime Hokage. Where in Konoha am I and what year is this?" the girl asked, her voice sounding like it was coming from far away but also musical.  
"You are in the Namikaze Compound and it is 5 years to the day that the 9 tailed kitsune attacked and was sealed into my child by the Sandaime. Who are you?" Minato regretted asking as soon as the last word left his mouth when the young girl turned her head towards his and he realized that there was a new Oracle in the form of his own child from a different dimension. For in a sea of pale blue was the deep purple 7 pointed star or the All-seeing Eye and the blood-tear tracks of a new user.  
"I have 2 names, my 'normal' name and my mask name. Naruto Uzumaki until I ether became a chunnin or 16 years old, and then I would go by Kazuki Namikaze. The young boy I took the place of had a lot of Insight and so knew that Konoha needed an Oracle. The Shinigami knew that my dimension was dead and decided to give this one an Oracle instead of just sending me back in time. He did say something I didn't understand at the time but now I do. He said I'd have at least one parent this time instead of just parental figures. Oh I should warn you my adopted Kaa-san (mom) is coming over, since she is one of the 7 that were sent back with me. I don't want very many people to know that I've unlocked the Eyes until I start going through puberty, and that won't be until I'm at least 12. But – ah here she is." the girl said when they both heard steps on the stairs outside the room.  
The young lady that stepped into the room made Minato blink then blush when he saw what she was wearing. A large sleep shirt that hung off one shoulder, showing off her nut-brown skin and a pair of short boxer shorts that showed off her well-muscled legs. Her headband was being used as a hair tie to keep her shoulder-length brown hair was out of her face. She also had a choker with a 7 pointed star on it around her neck.  
"Ruto-chan, why do you insist on calling me at night? Even when you know that I have a class to teach in the morning? Though I'm not one to complain since I know what all you did..." she trailed off, as she focused more on his child than the room she was in.  
"Kaa-san, you realize that you are the one I call on the most, other than my Mouth, right? You are one of the few that make me feel safe, ever since you took down that team of ROOT ANBU that tried to take me to Danzou that ended with you becoming a chunnin." 'Ruto-chan' said with a grin, making her flush and making the scar stand out across her nose.  
"Wait—What!?" Minato spoke up, making Iruka jolt and Naruto grin.  
"Yes. I was actually a few months younger than I am now but she was able to take down a team of 4 ROOT ANBU, with only a little help from me. I had just finished Hunter training for the day, so I was still tired from that and wasn't much help." Naruto told him.  
"And when did you become an apprentice?" Minato asked her. She gave a sad, faint smile.  
"I had just turned 4 and I had wanted to see Hokage-jiji before I hid for the day. On arriving in his office, I found there were 4 people there who had Hunter masks on. Upon seeing them I realized I had seen them before; they were four of the 6 people who kept me safe from the villagers and shinobi of the village. I also realized that they were annoyed with the fact that I was there. Then one of them attacked me. At the time I thought that the person was the slowest one since I could see the moves he made nearly in advance. The others, after realizing I could hold my own against one of their best, even for just 10 minutes, decided that I would only benefit from Hunter training. Tou-san (father), in my old dimension, you died to seal Rei into me. Though you asked for me to be seen as a hero, nearly everyone else thought that you sealing her into me made ME the fox. The ears and tails didn't help, but Kaa-san adopting me did. A lot of people realized then that if Kaa-san didn't believe in me being the fox then I couldn't be since the fox ended up killing her parents." Naruto told Minato, making him blink at the title she gave him, since not even the son she had taken over for called him that. He gave a faint smile.  
"Oh! Ruto-chan, you don't have your...Allies...yet, do you?" Iruka asked, causing both blondes to frown, though for different reasons.  
"I don't, no. And I won't be able to sleep without them. I'll go get them now!" she said with a grin on her face. She raised her left hand up to her ear and snapped her fingers, becoming engulfed in flames the color of water and disappeared.  
"What'd she do, and where'd she go?" Minato demanded, as stood from behind his desk, and moved to stand in front of Iruka, towering over her at 6'2". She just stared back at him from her own height of 5'2" tall.  
"It's her way, her own very special way of using the transport jutsu." Iruka told him, with a smirk. It just served to piss off the blonde.  
"That didn't answer my second question." he bit out.  
"She's a bit like the normal Aburame Nins, that she works with bugs. But the 'bugs' she works with are NOT normal; as they were allied with the fox, but now they are allied with 'Ruto. She went to get her Saimyosho. Her bugs." Iruka clarified when he just frowned.  
And this was how Naruto found them; staring at each other. Her Saimyosho buzzed in amusement at the scene, making them both jump and turned to the girl.  
"That was fast." Iruka said. 'Ruto's eyes widened in surprise.  
"No, it wasn't. It took nearly half an hour to get them, and then I contacted 'Dara-kun, Dei-kun, Zetzu, and 'Sori-kun. Along with Baa-Chan and Ero-Sennin, as they are some of the people who came back with us. So all in all it took nearly a hour." she told them and as she did, she heard Rei in the back of her mind saying they would make a good pair. 'Ruto agreed with her, as she watched Tou-san and her adopted Kaa-san turn red when they realized they had been staring at the other for the better part of an hour. "But anyway, I need a name to go by since there is no way I am going by any form of Naruto again." She said which left them both blinking in surprise.  
"Why not Naru? I'm sure you've been called that enou-" Her father was cut off by an angry buzzing that came from the young girl in question.  
"The only ones to call me that was Hokage-jiji, Sasuke-san, and Orrochimaru. I've always wanted to be called Aiko, which means loved little one or butterfly. So it works, I think." the girl said going over to the window seat, curled up on it, and fell asleep.  
"That works, I guess...She is a much loved little one who desperately needs her freedom." Iruka said with a smile.  
"Kushina always wanted her first born daughter to be named Naomi but we can always put it as a middle name." Minato said as he walked over to the young girl; now called Aiko Naomi Namikaze.  
"I don't—" Iruka cut herself off when Aiko just cuddled closer to her father after he picked her up. "She must really trust you for her to let you pick her up. She rarely lets anyone pick her up when she's sleeping. The only ones she does were me, Dara-kun, Ero-Sennin, 'Nade-baa-san, and her Mouth who ended up becoming her husband when she turned 18. Ero-Sennin because he's like an over-protective grandfather, me and 'Nade-baa-san because we are her mother and grandmother figures respectively, and Dara-kun because he's her top Anchor. And her Mouth is self-explanatory, innit? *yawn* I'm sorry, she woke me from a rather sound sleep, so I'm still tired, can I stay here for the rest of the night? Oh I should warn you first that Dei-kun and Sori-kun are Missing Nins while Dara-kun and Zetzu were just banished from their respective villages. Though the reason Dara-kun was banished was because of a miscommunication between the then Kage and Oracle; and Zetzu because too many people feared him. He looks like a plant, what with his green skin. (*yes I changed his appearance...:P*) He works with plants so don't be surprised if he takes over the garden, as well as the front lawn. I think that's all for now. *yawn* Anyway..." Iruka trailed off as Minato put Aiko into her bed, she then brushed the larger man aside so she could tuck Aiko into bed and give her a kiss on the forehead. Iruka then turned to face Minato. "She is very much like a daughter to me and I can tell you right now that if you do anything to hurt her I will not be the only one after you. Got that?" Iruka said this in such a dangerous-sounding voice all Minato could do was nod. "Good. Oh and be prepared to eat breakfast in the morning." Iruka said with a smile.  
"Right...you can have the room next to Aiko's. I'm in the room across the hall from her in case you need something. Goodnight, Umino-san." Minato said before leaving the room, making Iruka blink. She hadn't told him her last name, but she had become a chunnin recently. Oh, she had saved Ai-chan from being kidnapped this time. She had saved her and not killed the potential kidnapper, thus avoiding a potential war. And so was promoted and when she asked was added to the Academy as a teacher. And so with the thought that she needed to teach in the morning, she fell asleep.

Oracle, chapter 2  
Minato woke to the smell of very good food and coffee. He got dressed in half the time it would normally take him and followed the smells to the smaller kitchen.  
"Ai—chan, if your cooking or coffee ever becomes illegal, I will have to register as an addict, you know that right?" Iruka was saying as Minato came in.  
"I have to agree with Umino—san, cause if you cook like this all the time you will have to roll away the people who come to visit instead of them walking." this came from a young man with silver hair who had an ANBU mask of a dog tilted, covering part of it. Right after he said that, the girl in question walked up to Minato and handed him a mug of coffee, which he took a sip of when Ai-chan stared at him expectantly.  
"Wow. This is really good coffee." Minato said taking another sip.  
"That's what I said when I tried it, Minato—Sensei." Inu piped up but when Minato just blinked at him with a frown, he flushed - not that it could be seen behind his mask. But 'Ai—chan' could tell the younger man was uncomfortable.  
"It's not his fault. I threatened to strip him to his boxers, take pictures and then have Kaa—san sell them. It makes a very convincing threat for someone who never lets his face be seen. Though with males, threats of castration normally work, too. Don't you agree, Kaa—san?" Aiko asked the brunette, who nodded.  
"Except with Sai, the only threat that seems to work on him is the Pink threat." Iruka said with a sly little grin.  
"Yes, well, he would then call me 'Mini—Tsunade—Sama' and I would reply that my teammates weren't perverts like hers were. After all, she had a Hebi—Teme and a self-proclaimed pervert as teammates, I only had an Uchiha and his top fan girl. But anyway! I'll most likely end up as a rare kunoinchi here, too, since I specialize in heavy combat." Aiko told them as she put a plate of food in front of her father.  
"Why heavy combat? You're a girl!" Kakashi stated. He then winced when he felt the chakra flare. Ai gave a snort as she set a plate down in front of her Father.  
"I normally have more Chakra than I know what to do with, I'm not able to make a normal Bushin to save my life though I'm able to make hundreds of Kage Bushins, and I—" she cut herself off when she felt a tug at her Soul that she always felt when using her Eyes. "Tou—san" she said, focusing on the tug, "is there any place with a seal that you haven't been able to access in the compound?" She looked at her father and smiled at his wide-eyed look.  
"Yes, it is called the Oracle's Sanctuary and I remember my own Kaa—san going in when she was still alive. The impression I got was the place was alive." Minato said.  
"Aa. Yes, I nearly forgot about the Sanctuary. It is very large and very much alive, making it the safest place for an Oracle to be if someone in the village is after her, in or out of the village. I'll deal with that later but in the meantime y'all need to go. Kaa—san you have class to teach. Kashi—nii, you should get some sleep. And you have paperwork to do. Oh, and Tou—san if I find a Bushin in that office I will pop it in the worst way possible, got it? Good, now go! Shoo! Out of my kitchen!" She then shooed them all out when they were done.

Above was originally two chapters—very short ones, though. I’ve decided to put them in to just one and add from there. This one chapter is a total of 2612 words all together, so I hope that I can get the next one up to this amount.

**Author's Note:**

> so there's the new chapter 1. tell me what you think of it. Please and Thank you.


End file.
